


Sacrificing A Shirt

by GreyishBlue



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Clint Barton, Photographer/ Model AU, Selfies, Untoward use of Work Phone, art included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 17:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyishBlue/pseuds/GreyishBlue
Summary: Clint gets a selfie from his boyfriend at work!Written and drawn for Winterhawk Bingo 2019Squares filled: Photographer/Model AU and Tattooed Bucky





	1. Chapter 1

Clint’s boyfriend is a futzing Menace. Clint’s eyes are locked onto his phone screen, absolutely unable to look away from the selfie Bucky has sent him. In the middle of his workday. During an actual real photoshoot where he has to Pay Attention. It’s even his work phone, the one that’s supposed to just be for official business and emergencies. Bucky definitely knew he would check it. Clint can feel a monster blush working its way up his cheeks and down his chest. With a herculean effort of will, he clicks the screen back to darkness and slips the phone back into his pocket. 

Clint manages to finish the shoot with a minimum of disaster, although he did somehow wrap his ankle in a tangle of wires once and spilled a little coffee onto the hair and makeup artist. She was thankfully entirely gracious about it, even if he had to offer her a free lunch when next they worked together. He drives as carefully as he can back to the house he shares with Bucky, only lightly breaking the speed limits here and there. Once he gets inside, he yells out to the general interior of the house, 

“Buck! You’re a terror! Where are you?” 

He just manages to catch the bark of laughter coming from the direction of their kitchen, and follows it to find Bucky leaning casually against the marble countertop, a wry grin plastered across his face. Clint stutters to a stop before he can get any more admonishments out when he realizes Bucky is still wearing the same shirt he was in That Selfie. Bucky takes the opportunity to prowl close and drapes his arms over Clint’s shoulders before leaning in to kiss him gently on the tip of his nose.

“Somethin’ wrong, sweetheart?” Bucky’s voice is low and casual, all sorts of Brooklyn nearly dripping from his words.

Clint swallows hard, closes his eyes against the sight before him and takes a deep breath (it doesn’t help, Bucky smells like coffee and somehow their bed, which makes it so much worse).

“Babe.. did you cut up one of my shirts to send me a dirty selfie at work?” Clint barely manages to get the sentence out straight with Bucky’s gentle assault on his neck, soft kisses and nips against his skin.

“Mm, told you I could be a good photographer too.” Clint can feel the ghost of Bucky’s words against his collarbones, and he can’t suppress the shudder that rolls through him.

“I.. yes, okay, mmf!” Clint doesn’t manage to finish his sentence before Bucky is claiming his mouth, nipping his lower lip. He knows there were some more protests he had lined up, like the whole During Work bit, but Clint finds he can’t really bring himself to care any more with the warmth of Bucky pressing insistently against him.   
“If you take me to bed, I could show you some more poses?” The mischief practically shines out of Bucky’s eyes, and Clint knows he’s utterly lost. He gives in, returns the kisses as best he can as they stumble together toward their room, clothes landing carelessly across their home. 

Fuck it, he’s setting that shot as his lock screen, just as soon as he’s done working over his menace of a boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2




End file.
